harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alastor Moody's walking stick
Alastor Moody's walking stick is a wooden staff that the retired Auror carries. Other Alterations Years of works as an Auror left Moody with several injuries and prosthetics, including a magical eye, multiple scars on his face, and an artificial leg. It is because of difficulties walking with an artificial leg that Moody is constantly seen with the walking stick. It is suggested that Alastor didn't use the walking stick before 1981, because he was at Igor Karkaroff's hearing without it.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film). Characteristics The top of the walking stick distinctly resembles the gnarled visage of a ram, which is reinforced by the clear appearance of a cloven hoof at its foot. This could be representative his character as tough, resilient, hard headed, and having a strong offence. The other notable features of the walking stick is that it is as tall as Moody's chin, and has the appearance of a vine wrapping around it from the height of Moody's thigh, tapering off at the base of the ram's head. As a Weapon The walking stick is made of wood and has some degree of magical attack power, demonstrated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries against the Death EatersHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film). This attribute is likely to have been a secret to give Alastor an advantage in combat. Behind the scenes *The staff appears in the film versions of ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' and ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix''. *A similar staff is used in the films by Lucius Malfoy, which houses his wand in the top of his cane, allowing his wand to be on hand at all times. *Rubeus Hagrid also disguises a wand within another object; his pink umbrella. This is due to the fact that Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his wand was broken. *It is in character for Moody to have this staff modified to be a magical weapon so that if he were to lose his wand, he would not be truly disarmed when duelling. The extent of the walking stick's power is unspecified since it is used in only one scene in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It would also appear that some form of inherent magic was used to suspend the staff vertically (and later diagonally) in the scene of the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in which Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody pursues the recently untransfigured Draco Malfoy. *The suggestion that the wood of a wand effects its magical characteristics, and its harmony with a wizard's magical abilities, implies that the type of wood comprising the walking stick is similar (or possibly identical) to his wand because of its use as a magical focus. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Notes and references Category:Personal possessions